Millón de razones
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Tengo un millón de razones para irme. Cariño, dame una buena para quedarme. Regalo para L-Kenobi.


**Vaya, creo que esto es lo más largo que he hecho para un intercambio y aún así no me terminó de convencer, qué triste XD. Espero que te guste lo que a mí no tanto XD. Love u tons, Kenobi :v**

* * *

 **Millón de razones**

* * *

 _Tengo un millón de razones para irme._

 _Cariño, solo necesito una buena para quedarme._

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento, ver televisión basura y comer pizza? — preguntó Amanda sin rodeos. El caso había sido complicado, al igual que todos, nada que una buena compañía no arreglara.

—¿Es una invitación a que prepare pizza? — tomó su chaqueta del asiento y caminó detrás de ella rumbo a su hogar.

—No, a que la pidas.

—Oh, Amanda — hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Oh, Carisi — le imitó—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sabes que odio la pizza.

—Tú amas la pizza.

—La pizza preparada en casa.

—Es casi media noche, no haremos pizza casera solo porque te niegas a darle tu dinero a Luigi's.

—No sabrás lo que es una verdadera pizza hasta que pruebes la de mi abuela.

—Me niego a despertar a tu abuela para que nos haga pizza.

—No es necesario despertarla, podrías probarla la próxima semana — bajó la mirada, de pronto sus zapatos se volvieron lo más interesante—. Mi familia hará una pequeña reunión, me preguntaba si gustarías acompañarme.

Amanda casi ríe en su cara, no por la invitación, ni lo difícil que parece para él invitarla a un evento familiar. Las mejillas sonrojadas y la manera en la que no puede verla a los ojos es tan _Carisi_ que se ha vuelto tan entrañable.

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad? — su rostro refleja tanta sorpresa como si esperara que lo habría botado de inmediato.

—Claro.

Él le sonríe, esa gran sonrisa torpe que usa cuando las cosas van justo como lo planea.

—Sin embargo, eso no significa que te dejaré ordenar pizza.

—¿Lasaña?

—No comerás una verdadera lasaña hasta que pruebes la de mi tía.

—¿En serio, Carisi? ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo?

* * *

El sudor de su espalda lo delataría tarde o temprano, una mala idea haber vestido de blanco.

Amanda lo había invitado como era habitualmente a su departamento sin un atisbo de duda cuando él preguntó inmediatamente:

—¿De verdad?

—¿No quieres ir?

—¡No! Digo, sí, sí quiero ir. Es solo que…

—¿Qué…?

—Olvídalo.

Amanda enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Eres raro.

Carisi asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

La reunión con su familia fue igual a lo que esperaba y un poco más. No cayó en cuenta de las burlas de parte de sus hermanas y primos le harían al verlo llegar con una chica. Él nunca había llevado una chica.

—Eres la primera novia que Dominik se atreve a traer — le dijo su prima Cassandra a Amanda, a mitad de la comida—. Eso me hace creer que eres la segura.

—Amanda no es mi novia — repitió por décima en un intervalo de una hora—. Solo una amiga del trabajo.

—Bueno, tampoco a ninguna _amiga del trabajo._

Y esa solo fue una de muchas insinuaciones que recibieron, incluso cuando se ofrecieron a ir por cosas faltantes para el postre.

—¿Ansioso de tener un momento a solas?

Amanda tomó el tema muy bien. Siempre sonreía y aclaraba su relación incluso les llegó a seguir el juego en algún punto, cuando las explicaciones se hicieron demasiado cansadas de repetir.

* * *

Él lo supo antes que nadie. No solo porque con el paso de los meses y a pesar de que Amanda era un hueso duro de roer, lograron terminando siendo muy cercanos. Le gustaba decir que eran amigos, ¿y por qué no? Su mejor amigo en todo el escuadrón y probablemente en muchos otros aspectos más. Conocía a su madre pero Carisi no había tenido el gusto de reunirse con la señora Rollins (aunque Amanda dijera que no es ningún gusto. Algunas veces ni a ella le gustaría conocer a su madre). Pasaban tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo donde charlaban sobre cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Así que cuando Amanda se enteró de que estaba embarazada, él fue la primera persona a la que llamó.

—Lo eché a perder todo — fue lo único que dijo, lo suficiente para preocuparle. Las palabras de consuelo y convencerla de que no era así (fuera lo que fuera) estaban en su boca ya, pero no pudo comenzar cuando Amanda ya había colgado.

No la presionó en absoluto. Carisi la conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba, era como un animal asustado al que el menor ruido la asusta.

—Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Recuerda la primera vez que se sintió así trabajando en UVE. Cuando no creía que integrantes de la misma familia de hicieran daño entre ellos por una justa razón; eran familia. Sus pensamientos solo circulaban referentes a eso, sin dejar espacio para algo más. Se veía incapaz de moverse, pero sobre todo se sentía estúpido por dar de hecho que solo porque su familia fuera unida eso no quería decir que todos corrieron con la misma suerte de tener una igual.

 _Estúpido._

Por pensar que Amanda y él tenían algo especial, que tantos besos, caricias, noches juntos significaban estar en la misma página.

Evidentemente no lo estaban.

En parte se sentía algo feliz de que el padre de su hijo se había enterado de la existencia y no lo echó a un lado. Que se esforzó en acudir, aunque sea tarde, para estar presente. Que un niño menos crecería con la idea de que no fue suficiente para tener el amor de un padre.

Pero él tenía su lado egoísta. Una parte muy escondida dentro de su ser hubiera preferido que las cosas se quedaran así, el padre del bebé de Rollins lejos o indiferente. A Carisi no le habría molestado en absoluto ser parte de su vida como más de un amigo de su madre. Algo así como un tío o un padrino. Con Declan presente eso no era posible. Su presencia estaba de más, así como sus sentimientos por Amanda.

Ella tendría que elegir entre el padre de su hijo o lo que sea que fuera Carisi para ella.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, a tener la familia y la vida que tanto merecía aunque la opresión en el pecho que sentiría al verla con otro hombre no desapareciera nunca. Eso no quería decir que no le dolería.

* * *

La ignoró por días y estaba seguro que Amanda lo notaba. Evitaba estar en la misma habitación que ella a solas, el contacto visual, ser compañeros de trabajo de campo, inclusive estuvo de acuerdo cuando Liv anunció que poco a poco se disminuiría su participación en las calles con el fin de evitar riesgos para ella y su bebé.

—Estoy bien — respondió ella, no dispuesta a dejar que sus horas laborales se limitaran a estar sentada en el escritorio—. Puedo trabajar como siempre, ¿verdad, Carisi?

Amanda lo miró con ojos espectantes, como si esperara que saltara rápidamente a darle la razón y convencerlos de que estar embarazada no era ninguna discapacidad.

—En realidad — se rascó la nuca—, creo que Olivia tiene razón. Entre menos te acerques al peligro es más fácil mantenerte a salvo.

Olivia asintió con la cabeza, mandando a todos a seguir con sus respectivos puestos. Amanda no dejó que Carisi se fuera tan deprisa, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó lejos.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—¿De qué?

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en que me pongan en la banca?

—Por supuesto, Amanda. No me podría perdonar que algo te pasara.

—No me va a pasar nada, me sé cuidar sola.

—Eso es algo en lo que no tienes control.

Carisi tenía miedo. Últimamente viendo cómo ambos tenían esa química especial se les enviaba juntos a todas partes. No esperaba que eso cambiaría en un futuro cercano, así que, si Amanda resultaba lastimada de alguna forma sería estando con él y su incapacidad para mantenerla a salvo. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Carisi tenía miedo, pero sobre todo estaba furioso de que Amanda no lo viera de esa forma.

—Escucha, Amanda — la tomó por los hombros—. Todo eso de "puedo cuidarme, nada va a pasar" necesita desaparecer. Ya no eres solo tú por quién debes preocuparte. Ya no eres solo tú nunca más. —¿Qué te pasa últimamente? No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

Carisi dio un paso atrás, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y ciertamente lo hubiera preferido. Herido, se alejó más de ella. Tantos días tratando de alargar lo inevitable, la charla _no podemos hacer esto de nuevo, tengo una familia ahora_ había llegado.

—Tienes razón, no soy nadie.

* * *

Era extraño ver televisión y comer pizza sólo, era incluso más extraño que no le importará pedir comida a domicilio teniendo en cuenta su amor por alimentos caseros. Tendría que acostumbrarse, sin embargo, era la primera noche de muchas otras en los que su compañía se limitaba a la oscuridad de su departamento.

Alguien golpeó la puerta levemente, como si tuvieran miedo de hacerlo. Carisi lo dejó pasar, pensando que si fuese demasiado urgente le llamarían o seguirían insistiendo. Lo hicieron.

—¿Amanda? — no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a la rubia en el marco de su puerta con una botella de vino en su mano y un refractario en la otra—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió torpemente.

—No quería dejar las cosas así entre nosotros y ciertamente has estado actuando muy raro, más de lo normal.

Carisi no estaba poniendo mucha atención en sus palabras, lo único en su mente era el hecho de que Amanda había cocinado una pizza y lo inapropiado que era tener a la mujer de otra persona en su hogar a tan altas horas de la noche.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Huh?

Amanda se acercó a él, acariciando su cuello hasta el hombro.

—¿Me vas a decir que tienes o — besó su cuello, justo como sabía que le gustaba—… tengo que ganarme tus secretos?

Y fue cuando lo posó sus labios contra los suyos. Inmediatamente respondió a su toque, tomando por la cintura con sus manos. Sin embargo, su conciencia le decía que se detuviera, que probablemente ella ya era una mujer comprometida para estas alturas del partido. Pero no podía.

—Espera, espera… No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — su mirada se oscureció—. ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero, Amanda, estás embarazada.

—Lo sé, Carisi, llevo siete meses así.

—No, no lo entiendes —retrocedió—. Te vi el otro día, con Declan.

—¿Y?

—¿¡Y¡? Amanda no puedes tener a dos hombres en tu vida, no si quieres que tu matrimonio funcione.

—¿Matrimonio? No estaba consciente de que me iba a casar.

—¿Entonces para que regresó Declan?

—¿Todo esto es por él? Todo tú alboroto, ignorarme fue por él.

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero que me ocultes nada.

—No voy a casarme con Declan o algo por el estilo.

Carisi no respondió, seguía pensando en lo que sus palabras querían decir.

—Sí, hablé con él cuando regresó. Quería saber si el bebé era suyo y cuando lo confirmé, preguntó si podíamos estar juntos.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que desde el principio no estaba esperando algo de él… y ciertamente no lo buscaba.

—Así que…

—Que… — Amanda jugó con su corbata—. ¿Estamos en la misma página?

—Yo… — sabía a lo que Amanda se refería.

En los últimos meses si alguien le preguntaba acerca de su relación la respuesta automática sería "amigos", sin embargo habían compartido un montón de besos, abrazos, noches juntos que definitivamente no lo hacían amigos. Había estado de acuerdo en un principio, Amanda le gustaba y tal vez eso los llevaría a una relación en un futuro. Pero ahora, sus prioridades eran distintas.

—No estoy seguro de que lo hagamos — le dijo—. Amanda, me gustas. De verdad me gustas. No quiero ser solo tu amigo con el que puedes besarte y pensar que no significa algo más. Esa es la página en la que yo estoy. La pregunta es ahora de mi parte, ¿estamos en la misma?

Amanda sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Sí, en la misma.


End file.
